


err0r

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Hopeless Robotic [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Cheating, Conversations, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Robots, Science Fiction, another unrelated robot anthology work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: tumblr: @allmystitchesitchao3
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	err0r

Shawn pulled a small clump of bills out of his pocket, slapping them down on the table by the door as he shrugged his jacket back on. He ran one hand over his hair in an attempt to flatten it and make it look like he didn’t just wake up. His success was debatable.

On the other side of the stale motel room, Sid sat cross-legged on the bed like he always did when Shawn went to leave, not letting his eyes linger on Shawn specifically for too long to avoid any potential conflict.

His patrons never got excessively aggressive with him because they knew he could snap their necks with two fingers if he really wanted to, but still, even a minor dispute was enough to work him up and he wanted to avoid it at all costs, he wanted them to keep coming back.

“Th’fuck does a droid need all that money for anyway?” Shawn grumbled, tucking his shirt back into his pants a little carelessly, he seemed to have been discouraged by his uncooperative hair.

Sid cocked an eyebrow, moving his glowing eyes from the money on the table to the man by the door.

Shawn would fuck him, Shawn would kiss him, Shawn would even pay extra sometimes for Sid to stay the night and pretend to sleep next to him.

But he had never spoken to him before, at least not in person. 

Their only form of communication had been instructions over text, and they were always impassive and procedural. Sid expected that considering his occupation.

“Why do you care what I need the money for?” Sid questioned back. He figured it was safe to reply since Shawn had instigated the break in silence.

Shawn snorted a quiet laugh and Sid tilted his head a little, relieved. “Was just curious,” Shawn shrugged, reaching for his keys.

“Well I need a place to live too… and repairs are expensive,” Sid answered quietly and Shawn nodded along in understanding.

Sid dared to fly a little closer to the sun and make his own inquiry.

“Why do you take your wedding ring off every time we meet?”

“How the fuck d’you know that?” Shawn asked, turning distrustful.

_ Mistake Mistake Mistake _

Sid raised his hands off the bed a little bit trying to ease his stress, “I’m not stalking you or whatever… it’s just the skin discoloration there looks pretty ring-shaped to me,” Sid gestured to his own left hand.

It was a nearly invisible detail if you didn’t have superior sight.

Sid had identified it immediately the first time they’d ever met and had been wondering about it ever since, noting that it would have faded away by now if he wasn’t repeatedly taking it on and off.

Shawn just glared in his direction for a while, assessing the circumstances. 

“...Why do  _ you _ care about that?” he asked after a long pause.

Sid shrugged this time, looking back down and smoothing the bedsheets under his fingers carefully, “Curious too.”

Sid just heard Shawn exhale from across the room.

“No reason to wear it here,” Shawn muttered simply after a few moments of silence, opening the chain on the door and hesitating with the lock as he went to leave, almost like he was hoping Sid had something more to say. 

“Should probably get it resized... Looks like it’s too small,” Sid spoke again, optic lights dilating and adjusting as he looked back up at Shawn from the wrinkled sheets.

Shawn snorted again, and it was laced with a tiny, genuine laugh that Sid could just barely pick out.

He turned the handle of the thin, shitty motel door and got the last word as he pulled the door shut quietly behind him.

“I’ll get right on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @allmystitchesitchao3


End file.
